


The Lucky Ones

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A coma, Cas saves the day, Dr. Sexy MD, F/M, bc I'm weak, bc he's a BAMF, but not, kind of like 2x01, out of body experience, vamp hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Where the hell am I?' She thought as she walked through the white corridor lined with wooden doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Story based off: 'Imagine being in a coma and having an out-of-body experience and Dean calling out to you to say something'
> 
> Title from 'Youth' by Daughter

_Where the hell am I_? She thought as she walked through the white corridor lined with wooden doors.

The last thing she remembered was - oh God, was he okay? A nest of vampires were camping out in an old abandoned warehouse. She and another hunter - Giles Corey - had met up in the town and decided to hunt the nest down together. When they got there, the vamps fled and Giles and her got separated. The last thing she remembered was the old ceiling collapsing on her.

That meant she was in a hospital. The sedatives the doctors must have given her have probably just worn off. That must be why she’s out wandering the hallways at God knows what time, right?

She rounded the corner and was almost ran over by Sam Winchester. What was he doing here? He and Dean were supposed to be on a hunt of their own two states over.

“Sam!” She called out. He didn’t respond. Thinking it odd, she followed him down the hallway. He turned into an open doorway and she followed right behind him, narrowly missing the door closing shut. Dean was in the room and so was Giles - with his arm in a sling.

“One more time. What the hell happened?” Dean questioned the man.

“I don’t know! It was those damn vamps!” Giles defended himself, yelling at the older Winchester.

“You were supposed to protect her!” He roared, his eyes blazed with something that could only be described as burning fury - searing everything in its path.

“Hey! I’m fine!” No one heard her. Couldn’t they see that she was right there?

“Now because you didn’t stay with her, she’s there.” He said, pointing to the bed. She turned around to face it and saw a body lying on the white sheets. It was her. Surprised, she walked over to the side of the bed. “Because you didn’t have her back, she’s in a coma.” She laid her hand on the sterile sheets over her lifeless body. If she was in a coma - like Dean had said - then that meant she was having an out-of-body experience. Meaning that they couldn’t see or hear her. That sucked. No wonder why Sam didn’t respond to her in the hallway, he couldn’t see her. Or hear her for that matter.

“Maybe if you two Winchesters weren’t so full of yourselves, you would have known that she shouldn’t even be in the business in the first place.” Giles retorted. “She was terrible out there! Always saying shit like ‘Maybe you should take vamp hunting lessons from the Winchesters’ or ‘You’re doing it wrong. The machete should be sharpened this way instead’.” He mocked her, mimicking her voice with too high of a pitch.

“I do not talk like that.” She defended herself to deaf ears. And besides, she was just trying to help. He said that she was terrible out there? He was even worse. He had seven years of experience more than she, yet he acted like a novice at best. He was always too eager to fight and never took the time to think things through. He never listened to her and yet had blamed her when things went downhill.

“Do you know how aggravating that was?” He continued. In her opinion, he was the aggravating one. She never even wanted to go hunting with him, but Dean had suggested it when Giles called them. Dean said that it would be good for her to work with someone other than the brothers for once. Did that mean he was annoyed with her, too?

If Giles noticed Dean boiling further and further with rage, he didn’t show it. “I thought that she would be more like you guys, ‘shoot first and ask questions later’. You know, the pros and shit like that. But no, she had to think everything through. ‘Can’t be too thorough now, can we?’” He mimicked her again. “‘Have to make sure these vamps are killing people instead of just animals.’” And again. “‘Why can’t we just talk to them peacefully, you know; try to understand what happened from their point of view.’” And again. Even she felt her veins run with anger.

“It was like a broken record.” The look on Dean’s face could kill. “And besides, you should thank me. At least now, you can’t hear her rationalize everything!”

That was the last straw for Dean. Not caring whether or not Giles had been injured, the older Winchester lunged at him and pushed him to the ground.

Her mouth flew open at the sudden act. “Dean, stop.” She tried, trying to break through to the men. “Stop it!” She repeated, this time angrier a more forcefully. Nothing changed. Dean and Giles were still throwing punches at each other and Sam was trying to break them up.  “I said, _STOP IT!_ ” She screamed. The glass of water next to her shattered and the monitors went black for a moment before rebooting themselves.

All three stilled. Even she froze. _Did I really do that_? Dean looked at the water-covered tray with the now broken glass and then at the monitors before gazing at her bed-ridden body. He let his younger brother pull him up, but didn’t help Giles to his feet. Not that she blamed him. The older Winchester strode to the side of the bed opposite to her and looked back from her body to the tray next to her.

He whispered her name like a prayer and she would have answered, but she was worn out from that outburst and he probably wouldn’t have heard her anyways.

“Out.” He ordered Giles and even Sam. Both men stalked out of the room, Giles at a faster pace than Sam - which was funny since Giles was considerably smaller and had shorter legs in comparison to the moose of a man that Sam was.

Now it was just Dean and her - and her unmoving body - in the room. “C’mon,” Dean started, “I know you’re here.”

She watched him, bewildered. “Dean,” she responded, hoping that he might hear her this time. “I’m right here.”

He didn’t hear her. “Just say something.” He said. “Please,” he begged. “For me.”

She wanted to show him that she was right in front of him, but she knew it didn’t matter. He couldn’t hear her if she spoke up and he wouldn’t feel her if she touched him.

They stayed like that, Dean looking pleadingly at her pale body and her watching him. “You’ve just got to hang on. Just until Cas gets his feathery ass over here, okay apple-pie?” Cas was coming to zap her with some of his angel mojo? That was great. Then she could get back inside her body and finish the hunt. With or without Giles, preferably without.

“Sammy and I did our own research when we got here a few hours ago.” Dean continued on, telling her the facts he and his brother had come up with. “Those attacks don’t scream ‘vamps’ to us.” That’s what she had told Giles from the start. “Hell, it’s not even whispering ‘vamps’ to be honest with you. We just need you to come back to us so we can figure out what is really happening here. And we’ll do it without Giles.”

“Then it is a good thing that I’m here.” Cas announced his presence. He walked over to her body on the bed and Dean rose from his sitting position. She got up too and walked to one side of the bed while Dean stood next to the angel.

“Dean,” he said before working his needed angel mojo on her body. “Who were you talking to when I arrived?” He asked, confused.

“We really don’t have time for this Cas.” Dean dismissed the angel’s inquiry. “Just heal her, we need her for a hunt.” He changed the subject. He wasn’t going to tell the angel that he may or may not have been talking to the spirit of the young woman - his good friend - on the white bed.

“As you wish.” Cas conceded, laying his hands on her body’s head. She felt a soft light surround her. The last thing she saw was Dean’s hopeful face before the light engulfed her.

* * *

 

She opened her eyes and saw Dean looking down at her from the side of her bed. Cas was by his side and they both looked concerned - Dean more than Cas, but that was normal. She looked around and noticed that she was in a hospital room. The last thing she remembered was - oh God, was he okay?

She tried to sit up, but the Winchester gently pushed her back down. “Easy there, apple-pie.”

“Where’s Giles?” She asked, hoping he was alright. Her voice was still raspy from not using it.

“Don’t worry about him.” Dean reassured her, his green eyes hardening just a little. She then realized something.

“Why are you here? You have a hunt two states over.” Did he not think that she could finish the hunt by herself - and with Giles, maybe.

“You’ve been in the hospital. We came over as soon as we heard.” Dean answered.

“But what about the hunt? I thought you said you and Sammy had a good feeling it.” She asked. The two really did think they were on to something with this one.

“You’re more important to me - I mean us - than a hunt.” He reassured her, brushing some of the hair that had fallen on her face aside. He looked into her eyes with admiration. Why was he staring at her like that? She probably looked like Hell. But she smiled back.

“Wait, then where’s Sam?” She asked, looking around the room for the younger brother.

“Out here!” Sam’s voice sounded, coming from behind the closed door. “How’s she doing?” She heard him ask.

“Fine!” Dean answered for her, which was good since she wouldn’t have been loud enough to get through the door. Her voice was so quiet that Dean had to lean in a little just to hear her.

“Did you really close the door on him, Dean Winchester?” She questioned lightly, smirking up at his freckled face.

“Someone has to keep an eye on Corey out there.” Dean explained, matching her light tone, but she knew that he wasn’t completely joking. Giles had a habit of pissing people off. Whether it was intentional or not, he still had a way with getting onto people’s bad sides.

There was a knock on the door. A doctor came entered, Sam and Giles right behind him. Dean stayed by her side and Cas moved backward until he was in line with the other two hunters. The doctor came up to the bed and asked her a few questions: if she remembered who she was, how long has she been conscious, if she felt any pain or dizziness, and what she remembered doing last. She responded appropriately and the he said that she could leave in the morning.

When the doctor left, she sat up a little in her bed - much to the objections of Dean. She looked at the three men in her room as she offered, “You guys can get some sleep, seeing as I’m ‘hospital bound’ for the night.”

Dean looked startled to say the least. “That’s not going to happen, apple-pie. Sammy and I are going to stay right here with you until you get out of here.” Sam nodded in agreement. “Maybe we’ll even get caught up on Dr. Sexy, yeah?” Dean gave her that charming smile of his and she couldn’t refuse.

“What about me?” Giles asked from the back of the room. Sam and Dean looked back from Giles to Dean, waiting for what the older Winchester would answer with.

“What about you?” Dean questioned, turning his head towards the hunter in the arm sling.

“What am I going to do?”

“Do you have to stay overnight?” Sam asked.

“No, but-” Giles started.

“Then you can go back home.” Dean interrupted, “Sammy and I will pick up the case for you.” He offered, although the older Winchester’s tone made it obvious that there would be no room to protest.

Giles gave Dean a disappointed look before making his way to the door. She could hear him say something about ‘having fun with a broken record’ before he walked out of the room.

“What did he mean by that?” She asked when he closed the door behind him.

“Nothing, apple-pie.” Dean answered, dismissing her question. He ignored the look she gave him and pulled up a chair next to the head of her bed. Sam and Cas did the same on the other side. The older Winchester grabbed the remote off the table and turned the small television set on. He surfed through the channels until he found the medical based soap opera. She laughed out loud and  Sam groaned as Dean sat back in the probably very uncomfortable chair, his eyes intently trained on the TV screen, hushing Cas when the angel asked why the nurse and Dr. Sexy were kissing in the locked elevator if they said that they didn’t love each other.

Later that night, everyone on the room was asleep. Other than Dean, that is. He turned off the TV set and watched as the other three slept. He rose from his sitting position and leaned closer to her face, where he place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“Good to know you’re okay, apple-pie.” He gently took the hand of the sleeping woman in the bed and traced his thumb along the veins under her skin as he looked at her. He sat back down and let himself fall asleep,  his fingers still entwined with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it - this is another old one that I've been meaning to upload onto here. So, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Come cry with me on [tumblr](http://livelaughloveboo.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
